bdlfandomcom-20200214-history
Avaholic03
Avaholic03 (A03) is currently serving as the commissioner of the BDL. In addition to his role as league commissioner, A03 has spend time as both a player and a GM in the league prior to Season 3, when he took on the exclusive role of commissioner to create the BDL boards and tabulate the invisible picks. His playing career in the BDL was short and unremarkable. His career as GM of the Mongooses had both its highs and lows. His greatest accomplishment outside of the commissioner role has been winning two championships (Trial Season with the Pucktards and Season 1 with the Mongooses) in his three seasons of activity in the BDL. He is also responsible for the creation of this wiki and many of the pages contained within. Player History Avaholic03 began his playing career in the Trial Season. He was drafted 3rd overall by the Pucktards during the original draft. A03 posted a modest 104 points in the Trial Season (15th in league), while he and Pucktards won the championship by going undefeated. In the two seasons following the league reset, A03 took on the added role of GM of the Mongooses. Season 1 was his most successful as a player and as a GM. He scored 72 points (T-5th in league) and led the Mongooses to the inagural Championship Draft. However, Season 2 was much less successful for both A03 as a player, and the Mongooses as a team. Avaholic03 only put up 94 points (19th in league), and the Mongooses fell to last place in the league standings. Following that season, Avaholic03 retired as a player in the BDL, with a career total of 166 points in 15 career games. NOTES: *Trial Season does not count toward career stats *(#) = benched pick GM History Avaholic03 served as the GM of the Mongooses for Season 1 and 2. He presided over both the greatest season in Mongooses history, as well as their most disappointing. In Season 1, the Mongooses captured the first ever Championship Draft in BDL history. However, the glory was short-lived, as they returned in Season 2 with a dismal 2-7-0-0 record to finish in the basement. Near the end of Season 2, he began making plans to turn the team over to assistant GM A33, a transition that would become permenent starting Season 3. It is difficult to measure the legacy of A03 in terms of the Mongooses. Soon after he turned over control of the team to A33, the new GM took the team in a new direction. In fact, A33 is the only person remaining on the Mongooses from the original team A03 drafted prior to Season 1. Commissioner History A03 is the only person to serve as commissioner in the history of the BDL. He began the game in the Summer of 2009. With the help of several dedicated individuals, he has shaped the league into what it is today. As commissioner, he has a number of responsbilities that allow the league to run smoothly. *Foremost among these responsibilies is the maintenence of all the data in the league (team summaries, contracts, picks, stats and standings) This data is updated and posted in the BDL thread on the Avs message boards. *He spends most of time reading and responding to the various posts. On occasion he has had to play mediator during disagreements, but that has been rare. *Maintenence on the BDL boards, including setting player privleges based on current teams, moderation and approval of new members as necessary *Update the BDL Wiki and review any other user-generated updates. In addition to the official duties, A03 occasionally tries to inject new life into the game with league reports, insider information and random trash talking and conversation.